FNaF FFPS Ash's story
by Infernova43
Summary: This is about Ash's story I will update it but enjoy the first chapter. and I suck at summaries but I will update the summary depending on the chapters


Fnaf FFPS: Ash's Story

(HARLEY'S POV)

_"Hush little baby, Don't say a word..."_

I looked down to see our son Ash K. Quinn

He giggled while looking at me.

_"Momma's gonna kill for you the whole damn world."_

_"And if they don't laugh at our jokes..."_

_"Momma's gonna stab out their Goddamn throats."_

_"And if they start to run away..."_

_"Momma's gonna paint the streets with blood."_

_"And once the blood starts to wash off..."_

_"Momma's gonna blow some more heads off..."_

_"and if the world still dosent laugh..."_

_"Momma's gonna go and poison them."_

_"And once the poison starts to do it's job"_

_"Momma's gonna show you your legacy."_

_"And if the world still tries to fight..."_

_"Momma's gonna burn their houses down."_

_"...And if you grow up.. with his smile..."_

_"Momm'a gonna be.. so proud.. of you..."_

I looked down at him he shook the rattle I then heard HIS laugh I kissed his fore head and grabbed my revolver and wiped my tears and walked out of the nursey I got to lambo as me and my Puddin' sped down the streets of Gotham causing destruction and mayham.

(CIRCUS BABY'S POV)

I walked into the room where Harley just came out of I looked down to see a child in a crib in the middle of the room he had fell asleep while still holding the raddle he was covered in a baby blue blanket I picked him up with the blanket and the raddle with my left arm since my left was my claw arm.

(6 HOURS LATER)

I made it back to the pizzaria whe I found Molten Freddy where tangled me up in his wires he carried me over to the stage as he started to carry me over to the stage.

"Oh, whats this is voice was deep and robotic" He looked over what I was holding in my Left arm.

"A Baby Elizabeth? Why would you go out and find a Baby?" Molten Freddy said.

I watched defenceless as all the other animatronics expect for Ennard which I had rebuild by my self which he was at the old location. The place was about to burn down with every one in it My father had came back I didn't recognized him at first then after a while I did he spoke to me but I didn't say anything back as I couldn't find any words to say to him. Uncle Henry then said a speech to all of us. He then asked my Father any last words which he did have.

My Father said his last words and right as Uncle Henry made the temperture rise three tall beings appeared they was much taller than me I looked over to them. they was all dressed in differrent clothes the one with a long white bread and hair flowing beind him reaching only to his shoulders wore a leather jacket that was golden colored he wore black jeans. The one to his right was Dressed in blue leather and blue rip-torn jeans he had soft blue curls. The on to their left had Blue hair that went up in a wild mohawk he wore black leathers with a grey t-shirt underneath he grinning which showed us all that he had ever so sharp teeth.

(POSIDON'S POV)

I put the small fires that was trying to start while Hades went over to free everyone else while Zeus went and did the same thing freeing everyone of the chains as I stepped over the small flames to put them out after that we said nothing but when William asked us who we where we repiled by saying our names first Posidon, Hades and Zeus. We left a bag near the door as we had made everyone in the building immortal and to change in animatronics at will and other animals at will expect for werewolves they will have to find out how to control that. What we left in the bag was things for Ash and his full name and things they might want to know as he grows up as he is a god like us but we won't get that mad unless its towards a person he will grow up hating for the rest of his life.

(A DAY LATER)

(CIRCUS BABY'S POV)

We made back to the sister Location their was two lcation actually their was the one under my house and the one under Circus Baby's pizza world. I was in my room after we all found out about turning into humans I was in my bed with Ash laying on my chest fast asleep Ennard was doing his on thing he turned into a human too he had a light skin complexion Silver hair with soft curls ending at his neck but not touching his shoulders.

**A/N- I dont know anymore so help meout on this cuz im not an adult so dont critise if u do i wil just ignore u so help me out and I will also go on wikihow so i know more things so it can atleast be better but I might do a time skip again cuz this will be slow i might do it when hes one years 2049 and only oneyear lena is born yay shes gonna appear later on but they r not related u know this if u seen toxin and dc super hero girls high**


End file.
